heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fairly OddParents
The Fairly OddParents! Theme Song is the show's first intro, running from Season 1 to Season 9 with the exception of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy (instead this theme and the Jimmy Neutron theme are used as a medley) and "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". The theme song is used to give the basic premise of the show, about Timmy's miserable life, his inattentive parents, his mean babysitter Vicky, and his magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. At the end of the intro, Vicky's head changes into a different item usually relating to the episode. It was written by Ron Jones and show creator Butch Hartman. It was replaced by Chloe's Theme Song in Season 10. There is another version named The Fairly OddPrimates sung in Abra-Catastrophe!, after Bippy wishes to be the dominant species on Earth, and gets Cosmo and Wanda for Fairy Godparents. The theme song is repeated, dubbing it "The Fairly Odd Primates." Lyrics Seasons 1-9 Version Timmy is an average kid That no one understands Mom and Dad and Vicky Always giving him commands. Vicky: BED, TWERP!! Doom and gloom Up in his room He's broken instantly By his magic little fish Who grant his every wish 'Cause in reality They are his... OddParents, Fairly OddParents! Wanda: Wands and wings! Cosmo: Floaty crowny things! OddParents, Fairly OddParents! Really mod, pea pod, buff bod, hot rod! Timmy: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice! Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! OddParents, Fairy OddParents! It flips your lid When you are the kid With Fairly OddParents! Vicky: Yeah right! noise and Vicky's head turns into something, determined by the episode Season 10 Version Timmy's still an average kid That no one understands. Chloe's his new neighbor And she's ruining all his plans Timmy: Aah! All the wishes in the world So why should he care? Jorgen has reported there's a fairy shortage So Timmy has to share! His OddParents, Fairly OddParents! Wanda: More than one? Cosmo: This should be fun! OddParents, Fairly OddParents! Feather suit, nature boots, laser shooting, rescue. Chloe: World peace, kale treats, bunny feet, real neat! Timmy: What? No! Leave me alone! My fairies! Get your own! OddParents, Fairy OddParents! Timmy, beware, you'll have to share Your Fairly OddParents! Vicky: Yeah right! The Fairly OddPrimates Bippy is an average chimp That no one understands Mom and Dad and Vick-Ape Always giving him commands Vick-Ape: Ooh aah! The ticks and fleas Up in those trees Are combed out instantly By his magic little ants With every wish they grant 'Cause in reality... They are his Oddprimates! Fairly Oddprimates! Wanda: Wands and wings! Cosmo: Grabby taily things! Oddprimates! Fairly Oddprimates! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Oddprimates! Fairly Oddprimates! It curls your tail When you're the alpha male With Fairly Oddprimates! Vick-Ape: Ooh aah! Proposed New Version Bippy's still an average chimp That no one understands Cheeky's his new neighbor And she's ruining all his plans Bippy the Monkey|Bippy: Aah! All the wishes in the world So why should he care? Gorgen has reported there's a Primate shortage So Bippy h to share... His Oddprimates! Fairly Oddprimates! Wanda: More than one? Cosmo: This should be fun! Oddprimates! Fairly Oddprimates! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Bananas! Oddprimates! Fairly Oddprimates! Bippy, beware, you'll have to share Your Fairly Oddprimates! Vick-Ape: Ooh aah! Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:The Fairly OddParents songs